the silver moon
by Topaz123
Summary: where a gril named Anna moves into  a new home.And is a ranger that is helping halt and will. and she meets to frinds and they like the ranger's apprentice books so one day they follow her into the woods and find out that shrs a ranger!


The silver moon  
>chapter 1 moving<p>

It was when I first discovered mansion. Which is when I moved into a new house by the woods? I didn't want to move, why did I have to move? I thought. The house was like a mansion. It was covered in vines with flowers in them. If I could explore the woods what would it be like? After I unpack I will go and look. So I finished unpacking, and went down stars to go and look. When my mom called me "Anna come here now!" Ok mom! I shouted. So I went to her and she said are this yours set of books? Yea they are mine. What are they doing down here? I said" ok take this upstairs now." I do not went to see these things ever again! Mom you not like books. How could you not like books! Well I don't like reading them, I like writing them. Anna's mom said. So you don't like reading them but you like writing books. I said confusingly. And yet we have a house full of books! Well I write books! My mom said angrily at me! Well ok I said angrily at her. And I stomped off angrily and went up stars and put the books on the bed. And went outside to get some fresh air .then I saw the gate that led to the woods. I stared towards the gate when my mom called me again .So I came back inside and said what! What did I say about the books? She said angrily. I put them away like you said. Well you did not put them away I see them in your pocket. My mom said, ok I didn't put them away I said. Go put them away now. My mom said, Ok I'll put them away now. "Like I said I do not like reading books but I like writing them! Ok gees you don't have to be so mean, ever seen dad went on a trip with a friend. I said. Well I didn't have my dad around, my mom said to me. So again I went put stares to my room and put them away.

Chapter 2 meeting the two friends

Then I finely got to the gate. And opened it .Anna you're not supposed to go out, yet. My little brother said to me. Well I'm outside aren't I. I said to my little brother. Then I shut the gate and went back inside. Help me unpack then you can go outside. He said, ok I said I will help you I said annoyed! So I went back upstairs and said how many boxes do you have? I have, will let's just say ten or more. Ok will let's start unpacking I said angrily! Suprisalying it was not so bad after all. It was only shirts, socks and some pants and some toys or maybe a lot of toys. So we did that then I went outside again and opened the gate and walked a few steps and then I heard my brother's voice behind me. So I said what, can I come with you? No. I said. But why? Because I said so. Fine I'm going to mom .He said, ok you can come. I said so he would not tell on me. But first let's go inside and get lunch. Ok then will go he asked? Sure, we went inside and made lunch. Hurry and make lunch because the Nabors are coming over at 5:00 .Mom said. Ok that gives us plenty of time to explore the woods. Then she got the stern look on her face. That's why you want to go outside so much! Mom I said then my brother but in and said yea and she said I can come to! Oh no it is almost 5:00! You can explore the woods later. Mom said! Knock, Knock, and knock .Coming! So my mom answered the door. And said hi come in! There was a girl named Olivia about my age dirty blond hair and greenish eyes. She had a little brother his name was Jon. I said hi to Olivia and talked to her a little I asked her if she wanted to go outside and she said ok. Then right there was another knock. It was another family of cores that lives across the road this one was another girl this time she had blond hair with blue eyes. Her name was sierra. So I asked her if she would like to go outside? She said ok. But what is your name? My name is Anna. So we went outside and went to the gate and opened it.

Chapter 3 going to the gate and go inside it

So then we went to the gate and went on the other side. The forest smelled as if we were in the rain forest. It was so petty that we could not imagine the rain forest at all. It was so exiting that I could not waste any moment. We all ran as if we could not stand. But to lay in the green grass. But after all the grass was wet. We took off our shoes and stared to relax like nothing ever happened. Then we put our shoes back on and went back inside and went to my bedroom. And we talked about the grass. Sierra said it felt wet and smooth. Olivia said that she wanted to go back outside. But if we did my little brother would follow us.


End file.
